This project is designed to strengthen student training and provide an opportunity for faculty to move into the mainstream of Biomedical Research. The individual research projects focus on effects of heavy metals on the rodent Peromyscus, and on the frog, Rana pipiens. Also effects of ozone on plant growth are studied. Other aspects focus on analytic techniques for metal analysis and on techniques for analysis of ambient levels of exhaust gases.